Laser based obstacle avoidance systems have relied on imaging techniques in which the range is measured to every pixel in a field of view ahead of the vehicle. The result is a three dimensional image requiring intensive digital image processing to locate both obstacles and a clear path for the vehicle to traverse. Using this sensor the vehicle can autonomously negotiate unfamiliar terrain. The disadvantage is that both the laser radar and the processor are complex and expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need to have a simple and inexpensive laser obstacle avoidance system. The present invention addresses this need.